


Easing the tension

by SilverLynxx



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor walks in on Loki in an obscene position. Loki's tongue fails him, but Thor's certainly does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing the tension

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _Thor walks in on Loki fingering himself, and finds it hot. Loki is all embarrassed and tries to make excuses_.

Loki’s stride was swift and rigid as he stalked the corridor leading back to his chamber. He was tired, and his temples throbbed; his day had been nothing short of hellish. It had taken such a toll on him, in fact, that it was probably one of the most effective punishments he had ever been dealt, considering that he had consciously toyed with the idea of giving up his hobby and title of Trickster. The brief amusement of seeing his plans come to delightful fruition almost didn’t seem worth the bother… almost.

His usual day of rest - free from study, sparring and compulsory duties as Prince - had instead been filled with lengthy and monotonous meetings followed by countless hours at the mercy of irate civilians – who had quite passionately cursed Loki and seemingly the horse he rode in on to boot. 

But despite being at the root of most of the issues brought forward – whether they were aware of this or not – Loki failed to see how he was expected to courteously take the blame for things he’d had no hand in, all while being spoken to, quite simply, in a manner most unbefitting of a prince.

But regardless of his fraying patience and slowly withering resolve, Loki had kept his decorum impeccable and apologies aptly sincere under the watchful eye of the All-father. He had endured every duty and minor insignificant task assigned to him, and when the list had finally come to an end Loki had not faltered in his retreat should another meaningless chore be thought up.

His door closed heavily behind him with a loud clack of the metal lock. 

For a few brief moments Loki leant against the door, his body wound tight from the stress of the day weighing on him. His head fell back against the aged wood and he released a weary sigh from the depth of his chest, lithe body sagging in a manner he would not allow when anywhere but his warded* sanctum. 

*Some Harry Potter-esque magic reference

After several heartbeats, Loki’s closed eyes parted a fraction; slits of green peering idly around the room. He pushed himself upright with some effort and blankly wandered forward, at a loss what to do with his first taste of freedom of the day. Often his nights would be spent in the company of his books, experimenting with new spells and incantations, or perhaps plotting a new trick or two. But his fingers twitched with restlessness and he knew books and magic would not hold his interest tonight.

The prince wet his lips, all previous trace of weariness gone from his eyes as he decided upon the perfect activity to indulge in. With hope, it would sufficiently unwind and settle him down for the night. 

With a deceptively slow hand Loki began to disrobe. He shrugged easily out of his stiff formal jacket - the material heavy with various straps and trinkets indicating his status– and neatly folded it. Once placed on the nearest flat surface his tunic was the next to be removed, then his boots which he safely tucked away. 

Left in just his trousers, Loki’s breath noticeably quivered in anticipation. He reached for the modest little table that sat beside his bed and from it procured a small, nondescript bottle from a hidden niche in the side. His thumb brushed over the smooth curve of the glass as he sat himself in the center of his well sized bed, reclining until he was comfortably draped across the velvet coverlet.

Loki’s head fell back as he relaxed into the pillows and raised his free hand to his lips. His tongue flicked swift and serpent like over his fingertips which he then slowly, teasingly, trailed down the strained column of his neck. They quested down his chest, toying with a peaked and hardened nipple -which made his breath stutter- and lower still; the light, occasional scrape of his nails only heightening the sensitivity of his hungry flesh as his arousal escalated.

His slender fingers, firm and sure, mounted the courser fabric of his trousers and trailed over the prominent bulge, his hips jerking instinctively at the action.

Loki caught his lower lip between his teeth to smother a whine as his fingers rubbed firm circles against his quivering thighs, his cock straining against the constricting fabric.

When the pinch of the material grew too much, a snap of Loki’s fingers had the leggings melting from his body and folding themselves upon his tunic, leaving his lower half bare and accessible. Loki’s hand then coiled eagerly around his dick, squeezing and forcing out a stifled groan as he idly stroked.

After teasing the weeping slit with his finger, Loki’s hand quested further between his thighs. He parted his legs wider to allow his damp fingertip access to the soft, creased flesh of his hole and released a breathy sigh as he circled the orifice slowly. After leisurely teasing his own body to the point of stifled groans and mindlessness, Loki finally surrendered to his desires. 

With a hushed gasp he breeched the tight ring of muscle with the tip of his finger, withdrawing it a second later. He repeated the action again and again; hips rocking more prominently with each shallow thrust, his finger gradually sinking deeper until his resolve finally broke. With a soft growl he tore the cork from the bottle with his teeth and tipped the vial so the slick colourless fluid messily coated his thighs and rolled down between his cheeks.

The god squirmed and whined quietly as the cool solution trickled over his heated flesh and taut sac; powerless to cease his stuttering pants as his finger suddenly sank effortlessly into his body. Bracing his feet on the bed for better leverage, Loki worked his finger at a painfully slow pace, intent on dragging out his pleasure. He wasn’t quite sure if it was because it made the imminent orgasm more intense or because he was simply a masochist.

Loki’s back arched and he canted his hips forward, rolling them slowly in time as a second finger joined the first. He moved them intently, hungrily; spreading the digits as he loosened his tight muscles. Warmth simmered at the base of his erect cock yet, despite the pleasant burn of his stretched entrance, the trickster found himself unsatisfied as he tried to thrust his fingers deeper; hitching his legs higher in an attempt to seek further pleasure.

With a sudden sound torn between annoyance and desperation, Loki rolled over. Hunched over on his knees with his legs spread and forearm braced on the bed, his deft fingers quickly re-sought their target which was now shamelessly exposed.

“ _Oh,_ ”

Green eyes widened and a groan, tinged mildly with surprise, escaped the lustful prince as his repositioned fingers slid to a delightful depth. His muscles clamped and convulsed readily around the invading digits as he began to work them in and out at a swifter, jerkier pace.

A bead of sweat rolled down the Loki’s cheek and curved around his parted lips. His shameless grunts filled the once silent room alongside the slick noise of his thrusting fingers; three, four of them now stretching him in a relentless rhythm. He let his head fall to his forearm; his cock throbbing against his belly as pre-cum coated his aching erection and dripped to the bedspread.

He could feel the heat of his climax grip his balls like a calloused hand, and so lost was he in his desire for release that it was no surprise that he did not sense the presence at his door, or as said door swung open from the lock which had not settled properly in place. 

Thor strode in, mouth open without a doubt to address his brother, only to falter and still completely. Loki, still shamelessly rocking to his own hand, only became privy to his brother’s presence when the door slammed shut; he froze.

Loki’s mind shut down as the rattle of the lock vibrated around the room. The only movement he managed to make was the subtle tightening of his fist as he clenched the bed sheets in his free hand in horror.

Thor stared, unable to form the simplest of words as his mouth worked soundlessly and his eyes devoured the strange and _hotsexyfuck_ obscene sight of his brother. Long pale limbs were spread immodestly and his arse was held high, as if ready and waiting to be taken. The fortuitous positioning meant Thor was given an un-obscured view of the Loki’s abused hole; swollen, red and stretched tight around four slick fingers.

Vivid eyes - that were quickly darkening to a stormy grey – locked onto a drop of clear liquid that leaked from Loki’s entrance and trickled down towards his swollen sac. He watched, captivated, as muscles seemed to absently tense and tremble along its path; but it was Loki’s quiet inhale and the thoughtless twitch of his hips that jolted Thor from his stupor.

“Loki,”

The trickster started at his brother’s rough tone, and he felt his face flame with remnants of arousal and new mortification. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, polished silver suddenly tarnished as his mind kick-started, jumbling together excuses to explain his explicit position; to try and gather together his tattered dignity. 

“I-I brother, please, I can explain!” he finally regained control of his limbs as he tried to fumble out an explanation, his face burning with shame and panic as the words spilled out; rushed and thoughtless. “-Mid-Midgardians have been known to- I mean, I’ve seen- And Fandral with his - his lewd implications. I – I was merely _curious_. Please do not get the wrong _idea_ -” In the midst of withdrawing his fingers from their wet sheath, Thor silenced and stilled his brother with a single, gruff command. 

“ _Stop._ ”

Loki froze instantly, unsure whether it was his own apprehension or the rare severe and authoritative tone that made him obey. He kept his gaze fixed on the duvet, away from Thor, cheeks burning red in his embarrassment. He didn’t even dare to pluck his fingers completely from his entrance which continued to clench unconsciously around his fingertips. 

He then heard his brother shift, the door creaking as Thor leant against it. Loki had to resist the urge to turn his head to his brother to see what he was up to, but he could not face him just yet, especially not like this. 

The silence stretched and Loki was intently aware of how his breathing –coming in soft, nervous pants- seemed amplified in the tense silence. Finally it was broken by Thor’s husky drawl, and his command made Loki’s breath stop altogether.

“Continue.”

Loki’s mind derailed completely, yet he could barely stifle the gasp as his cock, still hard and leaking, throbbed at the implication. His licked his suddenly dry lips, now more aware of his brother’s heavy gaze on him than ever before. He was trembling, whether with nerves, embarrassment or arousal Loki could not tell, for it was a jumbling mass of heat and tension in his chest. He heard his brother shift again; the door creaked and Loki, without thought, let his fingers sink back fully into his body. 

Loki withdrew them again, slowly; his breathing forcefully levelled as he rocked his hips gently to meet each thrust of his fingers. He couldn’t control the soft grunts or aroused sounds that left him and seemed to echo obscenely.

He could feel the muscles, tight and hot; drawing his fingers hungrily back in as he forcefully withdrew them. His pace increased and he pressed his face into his forearm, wiping the sweat from his eyes as he continued to pleasure himself. The very thought of his brother remaining in the room, while he did _this_ at his command, made Loki’s body shudder with each lustful moan. 

With the merest turn of his head, Loki risked an unfocused glance at Thor and felt another spasm of pleasure leave him breathless.

Thor’s eyes were dark and feral, yet unmoving. Loki’s face heated when he realised that Thor was fixated on his ass, watching his fingers press into his body. His breath stuttered when he noticed where Thor’s own hand was, his large fingers _ohhowtheycouldstretchme_ splayed over his crotch, roughly kneading his hard dick through the fabric of his trousers.

Thor was getting off watching him. Loki’s fingers thrust harder, messier, and he felt the heat of his climax grip his aching cock. Without conscious thought Loki began to brokenly mutter, soft moans of; “ _Ooh yes, yes_ ” and “Ahh, harder, oooh” growing louder as he slowly lost himself.

His brother’s intense gaze was a constant weight; he could feel it searing over his dripping erection and heavy sac as his hips thrust desperately, no longer restrained by his shame as he felt it and knew Thor was about to watch him lose himself completely. 

He could feel it; suddenly Loki’s cock was immersed in heat and his eyes, wet with pleasure, widened as he came hard onto the sheets with a sob catching in his throat. The prince collapsed to the bed, body convulsing as his fingers worked him through his orgasm, tears staining his face from the sheer intensity. His breathing was ragged as he lay limp and pliant, his vision blurring and darkening. But he was sure, before his world darkened completely, that he heard Thor stroking himself until he too spilled in pleasure. 

Loki knew he must have blacked out briefly, for it was the only way to explain how Thor suddenly appeared by his bedside, partially leant over his sprawled body. He could feel Thor’s large fingers, calloused and suspiciously damp, stroking a particularly tender wrist. It took a second before Loki realised it was the wrist of the hand still fingers deep in his aching hole. 

Loki’s face heated with renewed embarrassment and the trickster swallowed convulsively, glancing wearily up at his brother, only to be pinned by eyes still darkened with hunger. His breath stuttered as the thunderer leant down, chapped lips grazing Loki’s ear as he muttered, gruff and commanding; 

“ _Again._ ” 


End file.
